


Love Makes The Heart Grow Bold

by CriticalDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDarkness/pseuds/CriticalDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katy and Anna Mitchell meet Draco and Charlotte Malfoy, they're forced to question just how important house loyalty is. What only adds to the Drama is Draco having to deal with his sister's crush on the infamous Harry Potter, and Katy having to deal with her sister's attempts at individuality. Through all their difficulties, and the ever present threat of danger, will they be able to navigate their way through the trials of friendship and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes The Heart Grow Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts during The Goblet of Fire, and Charlotte belongs to Kyla (PyroQueenOfFire on Fanfiction.net and icanbringbacktheworld on Tumblr) who is doing me the honour of writing this fic with me.

Charlotte Malfoy ran her fingers through her blonde locks and then looked up when her older brother’s face appeared in the bathroom mirror. She sighed loudly and moved so her reflection blocked his, but his face just popped up in another part of the mirror so she knew that he actually needed something from her. Pursing her lips together and turning around, fully clad in green, Charlotte looked at Draco and then used her hands to talk as she always did.

“Is there a reason that you are blocking the loveliness that is me?” Charlotte teased, laughing when Draco rolled his eyes at her.

The two were only two months apart, and exceedingly close, not to mention a little dependent on each other even with their own spunk. Charlotte had been adopted as a baby when her parents had been murdered, and ever since then, Charlotte had been a Malfoy. She was actually the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, but she considered herself a ‘Malfoy’ nonetheless, given she had been raised by them and loved them so dearly. Some of her own personal views were different, yes, but she respected her parents, and she respected her rather protective brother.

“Father wants to leave—move your arse.” Draco told her, tugging on one of her loose curls and laughing when she hit his hand. “And just who are you trying to impress? Potter?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Oh shut-up, you silly arse—I can kick your ass from here to London and no one would even care, let alone be able to stop me.”

“I’m taking that as a ‘no’…I wouldn’t want to have to tell our father on you. You know how he feels about Potter and his little group of followers.” Draco said as his face grew more serious. “Not to mention I’m not allowing it.”

“Calm down, Draco…I am merely reminding the world that the Malfoys have good genes, since one look at you sends them running in the other direction.” Charlotte said laughing, laughing more when Draco playfully punched her arm.

“Again: move your arse.” Draco told her as he left the room.

Charlotte nodded and then hurriedly checked over her green outfit, applying gloss to her lips and then hurrying to her parents. They all got to the stadium and hurried towards their box, Charlotte looking around and trying to spy Harry Potter—the crush she’d had the last year even though she hadn’t wanted it. As far as the Malfoys were concerned, Harry Potter was their enemy and though she understood, she wondered why she would like him if was her ‘enemy’…and it bothered her the feelings he made swirl around in her gut.

“Draco, stop being an ass.” Charlotte told him as he rustled her hair when a couple of attractive Fifth Year Slytherins walked by, looking her over.

Narcissa looked at her daughter and pursed her lips together. “Charlotte Malfoy—that is not what a young lady says, let alone a pureblood of your status.”

“Yes, mother,” Charlotte said quickly, elbowing her brother in the ribs. “Sometimes Draco is just such an ass, though!”

Anna Mitchell sighed and gave her sister a long suffering look. “Do you even know where we’re going?” 

Katy shook her head. “Absolutely not,” she said cheerily. “We’re looking for Arthur Weasley – I’ve never met him myself, I think dad worked with him at the ministry back when he still lived here.”

Anna sighed and shot a glare at her sister. “Do you even know what he looks like?”

Before Katy could answer, though, Arthur Weasley appeared in front of the two girls before she could say anything.

“Katy and Anna?” He asked them, “Alex’s girls? I’m Arthur Weasley.”

Katy nudged her sister and smiled smugly. “See, Anna? You really shouldn’t doubt me.” With one last glance at her sister, Katy turned her attention to Arthur, “I’m Katy, this is Anna.”

Arthur stepped back and began introducing his family to the girls. “Anna, Katy, this is my wife Molly, and our kids; Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, his friends Hermione and Harry, and Cedric Diggory and his father.”

Katy smiled and said loudly, “Hi!”

Anna waved quietly (she did everything quietly) but her eyes were focused on Fred Weasley. 

“Well, let’s get going!” Arthur said enthusiastically and turned around and began to go

The kids followed suite, but Katy Mitchell’s eyes were focused on her younger sister. “Anna?”

“Yeah?”

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Anna asked, confused

“That look, Anna Lilah Mitchell.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Anna assured Katy, smiling softly to herself.

When Arthur Weasley announced that they had to use a portkey, Katy jumped excitedly and Anna ground her teeth. Katy loved the rush – Anna hated it. She could never get the landing right.

And sure enough, Anna fell down horribly with the rest of the kids (with the exception of Cedric) when they landed. Brushing herself off, Anna growled and walked to stand next to her sister.

Draco reached out to push on his sister’s shoulder as the Malfoys walked along, Lucius separating them both with his cane, which meant that he meant business. He shook his head at them, trying to show the public that his children were not only well behaved, but people to look up to and respect, and so Charlotte quickly stuck her tongue out at Draco, who stuck his tongue out back. Then, as if it was meant to happen, Charlotte’s eyes rested on Harry and she quickly straightened up and ran her fingers through her curls.

“Oh look, if it isn’t Potter,” Draco drawled, feeling protective and confrontational suddenly.

Charlotte quickly recovered her composure. “Cedric has grown up quite nicely.”

“Better than that Harry Potter,” Lucius admitted, though the idea of his daughter being involved with someone that associated with Mudbloods made him a little irate. “How about we head to our box, yes?”

“Just let Draco and I have a little fun…please, Daddy?” Charlotte asked him, pulling her best puppy dog face and pouting, making her eyes look sad. “Because I love you?”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Make me proud, Char…or else.”

Using his nickname for her meant that she was in the clear, and so she grabbed Draco’s hand and led him towards the group of Weasleys, eying Harry and then quickly looking at Cedric when Harry looked back at her and her stomach erupted into butterflies. She hated that he did this to her. Harry Potter made her feel blissful and lovesick and she didn’t get it. Was it the banter? The frustrating way that everything was about him? How he acted like a popular jerk? The beautiful green eyes? The scar that showed his strength? Oh bugger…

“If it isn’t the Malfoys,” Harry said angrily, sixing Draco up almost immediately.

“Potter,” Draco said back, their glares directed at each other laced with hate.

Charlotte quickly looked at Cedric and linked her arm through his. “Fancy running into you all here…supporting your favorite teams?”

“Who are they?” Anna whispered to her sister.

“Do I look like I know everything?” Katy hissed back.

“Anna and I are fans of Ireland.” Katy said, offering the blonde girl her hand. “I’m Katy.” She was completely oblivious to the eye daggers of hate that Harry and Draco were shooting at each other.

“Hey, sister!” Katy stage whispered – Anna was staring at the Weasley twins, again.

“Oh, yeah. Go Ireland!” Anna tried to force some enthusiasm into her voice, trying hard to cover up that she had been caught staring at Fred Weasley by her sister – Twice.

Charlotte smiled and shook Katy’s hand. “Charlotte Malfoy—this thing’s younger sister. He’s Draco…the one that’s always getting himself into all kinds of trouble.”

When Draco went to protest, Charlotte shook her head and head and then turned to look at Cedric, smiling at him and catching Harry glance at her from the corner of her eye. Since Draco had dropped eye contact first, it was almost like Harry had won, but now he was focused on hating the other Malfoy while Draco’s eyes quickly scanned over Katy and Anna and he gave an appreciative nod.

“So, Ceddy…it’s your last year this year—planning anything special?” Charlotte asked him, batting her eyelashes a little bit.

Cedric blushed and shrugged. “Not particularly. Quidditch, classes…sounds like enough fun for me.”

“Well, I’m reserving some Hogsmeade time for us then.” Charlotte said with a wink, glancing at Harry and then turning to Anna. “I feel like I’ve sat next to you in potions before…hey, Anna.”

The two had never really spoken to each other—not really tried to get to know each other—but they had classes together and unlike Draco, Charlotte liked to branch out. She didn’t have the grudge against people that the rest of her family seemed to have, she was just a girl that wanted to have a bit of fun and Anna seemed kind of transfixed on one of the Weasleys…perhaps in the predicament that Charlotte was in and Charlotte could use someone to talk to.

“We probably have,” Anna said, smiling. She tried to throw herself in talking to Charlotte – hopefully, she’d avoid a brutal teasing from Katy later. 

Katy loved to tease her sister. She vaguely recognized Charlotte, but hadn’t had many classes with her at all, so she didn’t know the girl well. Or even her name, before the blonde girl had introduced herself.

Anna had a tendency to avoid getting close to anyone. After the death of her mother and her sister, she didn’t want to go through the pain of losing someone else.

Katy watched the exchange curiously. It was one of the rare moments when she didn’t feel like she had to jump in to the conversation – She was perfectly happy to just watch Anna converse. Of course, it was the World Cup, so there would be plenty of interesting things for Katy to watch.

“My sister and I should be returning to our Box now,” Draco said suddenly, thinking that Charlotte had been touching Cedric for long enough. “We’ve got perfect seats—with the Minister of Magic—you should all be rather jealous.”

Charlotte elbowed her brother in the gut. “Forgive him, stupidity dribbles out of his mouth. Ceddy, Anna, Katy…Potter.”

She wished she could have laced some hatred into her words for him, but she just couldn’t seem to. Things had been easier when she was younger and here at school—she was always able to just agree with Draco on everything in public. It seemed like, however, Harry was making Charlotte want to be able to follow her own path. She didn’t want to do what Lucius wanted her to do even though she considered him to be her father…and she certainly didn’t want Draco to continue to make her look bad even if when it really came down to it, she would pick his side above everyone elses’.

“Go, Ireland!” Charlotte tried, pushing her brother away from the crowd of people and smiling back at them. “See you in Hogwarts!”

Draco frowned as they left the group. “That was really classy of you, Charlee—what were you thinking? Not a group of people my sister should be associating with.”

“Yes, because you run my life…oh, wait…you don’t.” Charlotte reminded him, but she sighed and took his hand in hers, leaning against him. “Let’s go be little brats and con people out of some free stuff.”

“I wonder what that was about…” Anna murmured

“Draco and Charlotte are Slytherins.” Katy whispered pointedly.

Anna frowned. “So? Why should it matter what house they’re in?” 

Katy shook her head at her sister’s naiveté. As much as it confused her, it was one of the things that made Anna completely adorable. “Come on,” she said, linking her arm in Anna’s. “Let’s go watch Ireland kick some ass.”

Anna giggled and followed her sister’s lead. She liked Charlotte – Charlotte seemed nice, and Anna couldn’t understand why everyone couldn’t just get along.

“Relax,” Katy said, guessing what her sister was thinking, “We’ll see them at Hogwarts. For now let’s just forget everything and watch some Quidditch!”

The thing about Katy was that she was the carefree sister. Anna took everything on board and was quiet. Katy, on the other hand was loud and carefree. They were complete opposites. It was amazing that they were even related, let alone sisters.

Once they made it back to their box with their parents, Draco and Charlotte doted on each other and cheered on Ireland, ecstatic that in the end Ireland won even though Viktor Krum of Bulgaria had caught the snitch. It made Charlotte want to be back in Hogwarts already and playing Quidditch again alongside Draco…even though her brother was rather lousy at the sport. Still, being back at school pulling their old pranks and shenanigans was better than tossing things at people in the audience and then blaming their House Elf they had gotten in place of Dobby.

Soon, Charlotte got her wish—Hogwarts. As at home as she felt in the Malfoy Mansion, Charlotte always liked snuggling into the Common Room at Hogwarts, and after the welcoming feast in the Great Hall, she settled down near the fireplace and looked at a group of First Years that had gathered at her feet. She rather enjoyed the fear in their eyes, laughing when Draco moved at them suddenly and one of the girls screamed. Mean or not, Charlotte enjoyed showing the new ‘prey’ who was boss, and Draco enjoyed laying down the law since he liked being the ‘top dog’.

“I tell you to get me something, you just do it—no questions asked.” Draco explained, smiling when Crabbe and Goyle nodded and the First Years looked at Charlotte. “Don’t look at her…she may look like the nicer one, but she’s not. You are privileged to be in my service.”

Charlotte smiled a bit. “I’d listen to him if I were you. Last time he was upset, he fed a First Year to the giant squid—best to be on his good side.”

“And this one? Knows so many hexes and places to hide your body that no one will ever know.” Draco explained, pointing to his sister, and from that moment on the First Years were in their pockets just like the rest of them.

Whether it really had to do with their father or not, Charlotte and Draco never really cared to find out. They simply enjoyed knowing that they had the power and that they had followers to do their bidding—it was simply how they had been raised. Still, Draco caught the look on Charlotte’s face when there was a small whisper about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ever since Dumbledore had announced it, the whole school had been a buzz about it.

“If Diggory enters, I’m sure he’ll win,” Draco assured her, plopping down on the couch and propping his feet up onto a First Year.

Charlotte nodded absent-mindedly. “Right…if he even makes it in.”

Anna sighed and followed Katy to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was positively exhausted from the strain of trying to not look at Fred Weasley. She snuggled onto the couch and let her eyes drift closed for a moment.

“Are you asleep?” Katy asked her sister, her hand on her hips, “You can’t seriously be asleep.”

“I’m not!” Anna protested. “I was just…Resting my eyes” She knew it was lame. Worst still, she knew that Katy would know it was lame.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Katy asked.

“Nothing!” Anna protested. “You wanna go out and do something? I’ll go out and do something!’

Katy giggled, “That’s more like it. What do you want to do?”

What did Anna want to do? What she really wanted to do was get to know Charlotte. But she couldn’t do that with Katy. “Whatever you want to do,” she challenged.

Katy laughed and shook her head, “Come on, Dork. We can trawl through Hogwarts,” she shrugged. “Maybe we’ll meet somebody interesting.”

Charlotte kept her eyes focused on her brother as he seemed to run through ideas in his head of what to do that year, raising his eyebrows at his sister and then sighing. He hated when she just watched him like this—made him feel like she was plotting something against him. Draco knew that she had his back, but at the same time he also knew that she was his sister, and that meant she could very well be plotting his death for all he knew.

“What?” Draco asked her.

Charlotte shrugged a little bit. “Nothing.”

“No, seriously, Charlee, what?”

“I just…I’m rather bored and I want to do something exciting. Like pick on the House Elves!”

Draco made a face. “I should have known that it was you, so it had something to do with food.”

“It’s not really even picking on the House Elves—they get you whatever it is that you want.” Charlotte said with a shrug. “Let’s go out after hours, right now, you and me, and do something we’d normally get busted for. What do you say?”

Draco wasn’t sure exactly what it was that he wanted to do that night, but he really enjoyed spending his time with Charlotte. She’d always taken some pressure off of him when it came to what was expected of them at home, and in turn he always felt like he owed her. It didn’t matter that she was adopted, or that sometimes she had nightmares about her biological parents’ murder even though she hadn’t been there when it had happened…what mattered was that she was always there for him no matter what. In fact, sometimes, Draco felt like his mother loved Charlotte more than him because she was her little girl—even if Narcissa had never really given birth to her.

“I say our first stop is the kitchens…then I’m kicking Mrs. Norris down the stairs.” Draco responded as he got up. “Unless you have a better idea?”

Charlotte laughed and rolled her eyes. “Less animal torture, more going into rooms we shouldn’t.”

“Deal,” Draco said, both of them heading out of the Common Room, the password to get back in safely in Charlotte’s head.

“What about the kitchens?” Katy suggested.

Anna knew that they weren’t supposed to be there at this time, but she didn’t really care. Anna had a tendency to follow her sister into places they shouldn’t be. They’d gotten caught a few times, but not often enough to have made a name for themselves…yet. 

Katy grinned and skipped out of the common room with Anna in tow, and the password to get back in cemented in her memory.

“I am starving,” Katy told Anna, as the two girls walked at a fast pace to the kitchen

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister. “The feast wasn’t that long ago, Katy. You and your stomach both astound me. You really do.”

“Why, thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“How do you get in here?” Draco asked, running his fingers through his white-blond hair and sighing loudly. “I never remember.”

Charlotte laughed and nodded. “That’s because you suck at life.”

With that, she tickled the pear and when it turned into a doorknob she walked in, the House Elves seeing them in their robes and immediately rushing over to them to serve them. Draco got that smile on his face and started ordering them about, Charlotte being a little more careful about what it was that she wanted. She was kind of hungry—even though she was always hungry—and she wanted the perfect midnight snack.

“Éclairs—get the éclairs!” Draco told her with a stupid grin on his face as he shoved some éclairs into his mouth.

Charlotte started laughing uproariously and then set to getting some éclairs for herself too, and then got some pumpkin juice even though the idea of éclairs and pumpkin juice sounded almost revolting. All that mattered was that Charlotte was being served free food and drink and she wanted that so desperately. Plus, she liked being out after hours seeing Dobby since out of all of the people in her home, Narcissa and Charlotte had been the nicest to him.

“I see you’re getting paid now, Dobbs?” Charlotte asked him, éclairs in her mouth. “I wish I was getting paid.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You get an allowance, shut your mouth.”

“Can you hear anybody in there?” Katy asked her sister frowning. “Maybe a teacher?”

Anna shook her head. “Unlikely, Kat. It’s pretty late.”

Katy shrugged. If there was someone in there, there was someone in there. What was the worst that could happen? “Come on,” She muttered, entering the kitchens, dragging Anna behind her.

And sure enough, Katy had been right – there was somebody in there. But it wasn’t a teacher. It was Charlotte and Draco.

“Hi!” Anna said cheerfully, glad to see Charlotte again. “Hungry?” she joked.

“I would kill for some Pumpkin juice.” Katy said, dropping Anna’s hand and reaching for pumpkin juice. “Yum.”

Anna rolled her eyes at Katy. “When are you not eating?”

“Never, baby,” Katy teased.

Anna shook her head at her sister. She wondered how Katy could eat nearly constantly but somehow maintain her figure. The girl was a medical mystery.

Charlotte was surprised when Anna and Katy entered the Kitchens, but smiled nonetheless even as Draco rolled his eyes and went about his business over on his own. He really didn’t want to mingle with them, nor did he want Charlotte too, but Charlotte would do what she wanted no matter what, so he let it go, winking at Katy and then heading over with Dobby to get some more éclairs.

“Nice to see you guys again,” Charlotte said, her hand over her mouth as she talked to Anna and Katy, éclairs still in her mouth. “The éclairs are kind of to die for—Draco and I have been shoveling them since we got here.”

Laughing a little bit, Charlotte ordered a House Elf to bring Anna and Katy a platter of éclairs, wondering if anyone in the castle would truly miss them. Then again, maybe they were getting them ready for the arrival of the Beaubatons and the Durmstrangs even though they weren’t due to arrive until Halloween. Shrugging it off, Charlotte moved closer to Anna and smiled at the blonde, leaning close to her and whispering into her ear, not really worrying about invading her personal space or not since she was a Slytherin and a Malfoy—she was used to doing as she pleased.

“You and I should hang out at Hogsmeade this year…I think sneaking to the kitchens after hours at the same time is a sign of a friendship waiting to happen,” Charlotte said with a wink and a smile. “I don’t care if we are or aren’t a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.”

Katy moved away from Anna and Charlotte and closer to Draco when he winked at her. “Katy Mitchell,” she introduced herself, with a sly smile. “I didn’t really get to introduce myself to you at the World Cup…” Katy offered her hand for the blonde boy to shake. She found him particularly attractive, and Katy wasn’t shy – the complete opposite, in fact.

Anna giggled and smiled at Charlotte – she was starting to quite like the other girl – “I agree,” She said happily. “I don’t care either,” Anna shook her head, “The house rivalry is ridiculous if you ask me,” she added off-handedly. 

Anna and Katy were both glad they’d come down to the kitchens – It looked like Anna was going to make a new friend, and Katy was getting a chance to do a bit of flirting – Something she loved to do. And with an attractive Slytherin nonetheless. Her father would disapprove, she knew. But he didn’t have to find out.

“It is, it’s ridiculous,” Charlotte agreed, shrugging.

Draco looked at Katy’s outstretched hand a smirk appeared on his face. The girl was attractive and he liked the attention, but she was a Gryffindor, and therefore there was no way that they would work. He wished for a moment that they could just flirt and keep it a secret, but Charlotte would never let him hear the end of it. Draco had a reputation built up for him and he was going to keep it intact—he was going to keep his father proud.

“Mhm,” Draco told her, looking at her hand and leaning in a little bit. “Well now we’re introduced.”

With that, he got out of Katy’s personal space and moved away from them, hissing when he felt Charlotte’s shoe hit him square in the back. She smiled at him when he turned and threw her shoe back, laughing a little when she caught it. He had to hand it to her—Charlotte was much better at sports than he would ever be. He wanted to stay mad, but he just couldn’t.

“I love you, now play nice, you silly ass,” Charlotte told her brother as she put her shoe back on. “I apologize for him—he has a superiority complex.”

“No need,” Katy said, not missing a beat. Still smiling, she winked at Draco and turned her attention back to Charlotte and Anna. “What are you planning with my dearest sister?” Katy asked Charlotte.

Anna flinched slightly at dearest sister. Because that implied that Katy had more than one – Which she used to. Until Michelle drowned. Anna shook her head, flicking off the unpleasant sensation and threw herself back into the conversation. “Nothing too sinister, Katy. Not to worry.”

“It had better not be” Katy responded with a playful nudge at Anna. She yawned and stretched. “I’m going to bed now. Good night, Anna.”

“Night Katy” Anna said with a smile and a little wave.

Katy giggled as she left, but honestly, she was happy that Anna was making friends. Anna could be rather quiet at times, but this year she seemed to be coming out of her shell. At least a little bit.

At Katy’s departure, Draco watched her leave and then moved towards the exit as well, bumping into Charlotte on purpose with his shoulder. Charlotte laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her eyes and taking a deep breath as Draco leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to go see what happens when you mix green and red.” Draco said hurrying off as Charlotte hit his shoulder.

Charlotte shook her head and looked at Anna as Draco followed Katy out. “My brother…I hope your sister can take care of herself.”

“She sure can,” Anna said confidently, before hesitating. “Should I be worried?”

Anna was utterly confused. Draco had seemed indifferent toward Katy, so why had he followed her out of the kitchens? And what had he whispered in Charlotte’s ear? It didn’t add up.

“Nah, don’t be worried…if he makes a move on her, she’ll probably either slap him or, well I don’t know, I don’t know her like you do.” Charlotte said laughing. “Draco…he likes to think he’s in charge. He likes to think that he can get people to do what he wants even if he’s a bit…housist.”

Charlotte just waved it off and then grabbed a couple more éclairs before she took a seat and looked up at Anna, cocking her head to one side. The girl seemed sweet and she wanted to talk to her, glad they had a minute or two alone before they had to part ways and go back to their houses.

“So…tell me about yourself, Anna,” Charlotte said merrily.

Anna giggled at Charlotte’s good natured, light demeanor. “There’s not much to say, really.” She admitted. “Although I doubt Katy would agree with me – she loves to talk.”

Anna smiled at the thought of her sister. Katy had a very particular personality. She was the loud, rambunctious, slightly promiscuous one. And Anna was…not.

“Really,” Anna said. “I’m boring in comparison to her.”

Anna didn’t want to even think about what Katy was doing – it was more than likely that if he made a move on her, she’d kiss him, maybe Charlotte’s brother liked to think he was in control, but no one was in control around Katy.

Anna bit into a chocolate éclair and looked to Charlotte. “What about you?”

“Not much to say about me, actually…I’m a Malfoy. I was adopted though, when I was a baby after a tragic accident. They’re the only family I’ve known and…whatever, I’m not trying to tell you a sob story.” Charlotte said with a smile. “I, uh…look, we don’t really know each other, but can I ask you a question if you promise not to tell anyone anything?”

Charlotte didn’t know why she was trying to confide in Anna already, but there was just something…trustworthy about her. She seemed sweet and loyal and Charlotte really needed someone other than her brother to confide in, even if going outside their circle of trust was a little hard for her. Still, Anna was a Gryffindor…

“Of course,” Anna promised, “I won’t tell a soul! Not even Katy. Of course there are a few things I’m not telling Katy…” Anna shook her head “Whatever.” She said, shaking the thought of Fred out of her head. “What’s up?”

By this point Anna had no doubt that her sister was snogging Charlotte’s brother, but she was focused on Charlotte. Anna was sure that Katy would inform her of the snogfest later. She’d probably get to hear all the gory details, if she knew Katy at all.

“I…how is Harry? He’s been through a lot and considering my brother, he and I don’t talk. I figured since you’re in Gryffindor…” Charlotte began.

She didn’t want Anna to think that she was using her, but she did want to know that. Charlotte didn’t even care for a minute if Anna assumed she liked him, she just worried because he’d been through so much. If there was anything that Charlotte had that differed from the other Malfoys, it was her compassionate, bleeding heart.

“I just…actually, never mind.” Charlotte said after a minute. “Why do you think we haven’t talked ever?”

“Maybe because we’re in different houses?” Anna suggested. “I don’t know...” Anna put her chin in her hands and said “You know, it’s okay. If you like him, I mean. We can’t help who we like, can we?”

Anna’s discussion with Charlotte was giving her quite a bit to think about. She had no idea what she was going to do about what she had to think about, though. It wasn’t as if she could talk to Katy about it. Not without getting brutally harassed, anyway. Maybe Charlotte – Once they got to know each other better, of course.

“Me? Like my brother’s enemy?” Charlotte asked, laughing. “No…no, I just…no.”

Charlotte coughed like she was coughing it off and then took a deep breath and smiled a little bit. She wanted to change the subject and she wanted to do it before Anna thought for certain that Charlotte Malfoy had a crush on Harry Potter. That was just not allowed. At all. Her family would kill her.

“But, Hogsmeade…I think it would be fun. I know a lot of fun places we can get into—my dad has connections.” Charlotte said excitedly.

“That does sound fun!” Anna responded excitedly.

Anna and Katy both went to Hogsmeade last year, but access to third-years there is relatively limited. Anna was excited about being able to explore it more fully – And with her new friend, even!

It was getting late, and Anna was beginning to wonder if Katy had gone back to bed yet, like she had originally intended to…Although what Katy intended to do and what she actually did had a tendency to be quite different.

“I went to Hogsmeade a couple of times last year,” Anna told Charlotte, “But third years don’t exactly get free reign.”

“Very true,” Charlotte said with a nod. “This year more will be open to us—even more with Dad’s connections. Yes, I am kind of a spoiled brat.”

She smiled even though it was kind of true. Charlotte and Draco had grown up used to getting what they wanted because their father was so good at threatening people in the Ministry. He had a lot more power than people thought he had, and yet he had his own restrictions.

“You know…we should probably head back to our Common Rooms before Filch shows up,” Charlotte said rising. “Besides, I need to find my brother and tell him to keep his hands to himself. I’ll see you in Potions?”

Anna laughed, “You’re probably right. And I need to find my sister and tell her to keep her hands to herself” Anna shook her head good naturedly as she headed for the door. “Sure, I’ll see you in potions”

Anna’s smile grew wider, thinking of potions. She had a flair for potions. She didn’t know where it came from, but she loved Potions, it was her favorite class. Even the Professor, who seemed to hate everyone who wasn’t in Slytherin didn’t seem to completely despise her.

Charlotte smiled as she headed towards the exit. “I’m glad we’re talking now, Anna.”

Before Anna could respond, Charlotte headed out of the Kitchens and went on a hunt for her brother, finding him when she neared the dungeons. She laughed and rolled her eyes as Draco ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at her.

“Guess who just got snogged.” Draco said with a wink.

Charlotte made a face as she said the password and they stepped into the Common Room. “Do you even know what snogging means? Because I’m pretty sure no one would snog you.”

“Very funny—I think we know who the most attractive Malfoy is now though.” Draco told Charlotte as she headed up the stairs to go to sleep.

“Me? Well obviously.” Charlotte responded, smiling and heading to the Girl’s Dorm. “Goodnight, Draco—I’m going to cream you in Potions tomorrow.”

Anna sat in silence for a moment before heading towards the exit. She was almost to the Gryffindor Tower when she ran into a pair of twins that she recognized too well.

“H-hi,” Anna stuttered nervously, backing away from them, trying to think of what to do with herself. Should she fold her arms? Keep them by her sides? Should she look at Fred? At George? At the paintings?

“Um...I’mjustgoingbacktobed,” Anna murmured, hurrying off, cheeks burning as the butterflies in her stomach went haywire.

“Anna?” Katy said, sitting on her bed, obviously still awake. 

“Y-Yeah?” Anna responded quietly, her breath hitching.

Katy frowned in the darkness. “Anna-Banana? You okay?”

“Of course!” Anna responded. “Why are you still awake?”

“I wanted to tell you something!” Anna responded excitedly. “Guess who did some snogging tonight?”

Anna made a face, despite the fact that she knew Katy wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark. “Draco Malfoy?” She asked disapprovingly. “You don’t even know him!”

“Good night, Anna,” Katy said smugly, turning over to signal that she was going to sleep.

“Good night,” Anna responded in her typical long-suffering sister voice. She curled up in her bed. The butterflies had left her stomach but her cheeks were still bright red.


End file.
